


Pineapple Experiment

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-05
Updated: 2004-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin wants to conduct an experiment.   This is sex snippet #2 from the "This One Time...At Band Camp..." Collection.





	Pineapple Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The sound of the loft door opening caused Brian to turn his head. He rested his chin on his shoulder as he watched the young blond come through the door with two plastic bags that appeared to be full and maybe a little heavy. 

Since both hands were otherwise occupied, Justin left the door open and moved toward the kitchen. "Hey," he said over his shoulder on the way.

"Hey," Brian replied back. His eyes followed the younger man for a bit then shifted to the still opened door. He rolled his eyes, let out a sigh and moved to get up. He'd only taken three steps towards the door when the blond hollered from across the room.

"Can you get the door?"

Brian rolled his eyes again and shook his head as he pulled the door closed then locked it. He heard a loud noise from the kitchen, arched an eyebrow and headed that way.

Justin was busy taking four large cans out of the bags and setting them on the counter as Brian approached.

Brian picked up a can, read the label and put it back down. He picked up another one; it was the same. He looked at the other two...also the same. "Pineapple juice?"

"Uh huh," Justin answered as if that explained everything. He waded up the plastic bags and pushed them into the recycle container then moved to the refrigerator, opened the door and held his other hand out.

Brian followed his lead and began handing him the cans one at a time as Justin loaded them onto the top shelf. 

Justin closed the door, turned around to face Brian, smiled, slid his fingers into the waistband of Brian's pants and started pulling him towards the bedroom.

"What the fuck, Justin?" the confused and startled older man said.

"I need you to give me a blow job," Justin explained as he pulled Brian along.

Brian laughed and planted his feet to stop their forward momentum just as they'd reached the steps. "Nobody needs a blow job, Justin. You want a blowjob. But forget about that a minute - why don't you explain why the fuck you just brought four large cans of pineapple juice into the loft. I don't drink that shit."

Justin smiled, pressing his top and bottom teeth together and wiggled his eyebrows. He tightened his grip on Brian's pants and tugged. He took a step back up one stair, Brian followed. He tugged again, took another step up the next stair, and again, Brian followed. He continued this until the back of his legs hit the side of the platform that surrounded their big bed. He released his hold on Brian's pants, quickly pushed his down and stepped out of them, kicking them aside. 

"You want me to stand or lie down?" Justin asked, willing to receive his blowjob any way that Brian wanted to give it.

"I don't remember agreeing to give you one yet and what I want is for you to explain what the fuck you think you're doing."

"Well, I'm trying to get you to suck me off. But you're not cooperating. I think I'll lie down." He sat down on the bed, scooted towards the middle, then laid back and started stroking his cock. He looked Brian right in the eye trying to convince him that he wanted it too.

Brian smirked, climbed onto the bed, straddled Justin legs, swatted his hand away and took over stroking Justin's cock himself. "You want it...you spill...NOW!"

"I plan to...down your throat," Justin teased. He flexed his muscles and made his dick bounce in Brian's hand.

Brian stopped his hand movements and narrowed his eyes to show his smart-ass boyfriend that he was getting impatient.

"Alright, alright," Justin finally gave in. "It's an experiment. There, I told you. Now will you suck me off already?" Justin asked getting kind of frustrated.

The look on Brian's face didn't change and he still hadn't started pumping on him again. Quickly Justin lowered his voice, rubbed his hand on Brian's arm and said, "Please?"

Brian relented, never able to refuse when Justin begged. He stood up on the bed and pushed his pants off as he stared down at his writhing lover. "An experiment, huh?"

"Uh huh," Justin responded with a giggle because he knew he hadn't really explained anything yet.

Brian walked around and stood behind Justin's head. Justin tilted his neck up and they locked eyes on each other upside down. "So do I get to participate in this experiment too?" Brian asked seductively while stroking his own cock and waving it around.

Justin nodded. "Sure if you want to, but it includes drinking pineapple juice for the next three days." Justin knew Brian wouldn't like that but he still couldn't quit smiling.

Brian got down on his knees. His dick wagged over Justin's face. "Spill it, you little twat. If I'm going to suck your dick, you'd better explain this little experiment of yours."

A frown spread on Justin's face. "You mean you have to have a reason to give me head? I do it to you all the time. I don't need a reason."

"You know what I mean," Brian explained as he swatted Justin on the head. "Talk, twat," he demanded as he leaned over, smushing his dick against Justin's face and expelling his own hot breath on Justin's cock.

Justin moaned and his dick lifted up trying to reach Brian's mouth that was just a few inches above it. "Please, Brian," he begged again, and then licked on the dick that was pressing against his lips. 

Brian rolled his hips around dragging his dick across Justin's face and leaving smears of pre-cum and saliva from Justin's lick along the way. 

Justin's breathing got heavier and he lifted his ass up, bumping the head of his cock against Brian's lips. "I promise I'll explain, but right now, I just need you to blow me, make me cum in your mouth and I need you to taste me and to remember the taste. Please?" Then Justin opened his mouth and pulled Brian's dick into the warm, wet cavern. He licked at the slit and moaned, as he tasted his lover.

Brian was getting close to giving in. Justin was at the experimental stage and was always reading about stuff. He was constantly finding new things to try and so far, Brian hadn't been disappointed in any of them. He had no idea what him sucking on his dick and tasting it had to do with drinking pineapple juice for three days, but he was starting to not care as Justin's mouth worked on his cock. 

Justin lifted his hips again then lowered them back down when Brian took him into his mouth and started sucking. Justin moaned at the feeling, causing vibrations to surround Brian's dick and making Brian moan, which caused the same kind of vibrations to wash over him. 

They continued to suck each other until they were both cumming into the other's mouth. Being on top, Brian had lowered his hips and pressed his dick down into the back of Justin's throat as he came, shooting the thick creamy substance directly down his lover's esophagus and keeping him from getting the full taste of his cum. Justin sighed as he let the softening dick slip from his lips. 

When Justin had cum, Brian had pulled up to just he head and sucked all of the heavy juice out of him. It had bathed his tongue and he was able to taste it all. He continued to milk the pulsing head to ensure he got every last drop. He pulled off as it began to soften and allowed it to plop against Justin's thigh. "Mmmm," he moaned at the taste as he licked his lips to savor it. Then he rolled heavily onto his back next to Justin. He patted Justin's stomach. "That was great," he managed to admit in between labored breaths.

Justin turned around and rolled onto his side to face Brian. "Was it good?"

"You were there, weren't you?" Brian asked, opening one eye to look at Justin with curiosity.

"Oh, I was there alright." Justin grinned and leaned in for a kiss. "But what I mean is...did it taste good? You did taste it, right?"

Brian chuckled. "Yeah, I tasted it. It tasted the same as it always does. Mmm, mmm, good." Brian laughed at his own joke then kissed Justin, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth before pulling away. "See? It's good."

"Hmm, yeah. Okay. You have to remember that taste, then in three days we'll do this again and we'll compare. That's the experiment." Justin rolled onto his back, took a deep breath and grinned.

Now it was Brian's turn to roll to his side. "And this has what to do with pineapple juice?"

Justin giggled and covered his face with his hands. He was starting to feel embarrassed about the whole thing. "A wed un tha inner ret..." he mumbled into his hands.

Brian pulled his protective cover away. "Wanna try that again?" he asked with a smirk. He was already smiling because he knew that Justin was blushing.

"I read on the internet that porn stars drink a lot of pineapple juice because it makes their cum taste better."

Brian couldn't hold in his laughter. He started with a small spitting laugh but it quickly turned into full roaring laughter. Justin couldn't help but catch the same bug and joined in. 

Justin tried to continue with his story even though he knew how preposterous it now sounded. "So I was wondering if it was true." Brian rolled onto his back and brought his knees up as he lost it again. "It's supposed to take three days to work its way into your system." Justin was still unable to stop laughing himself, but he hit Brian in the leg every time he laughed harder.

Brian held his stomach as his laughter got heavier and more hysterical.

"Stop laughing," Justin whined as he doubled over and held his sides. The laughing was making him cramp up. But he knew his idea of the experiment only got more ludicrous so he decided to completely spill the beans and finish with revealing his plan. "You have to drink sixty-four ounces a day. That's a whole half-gallon." As he said the last part, his eyes widened in disbelief. That was a lot of pineapple juice.

"Fuck. Stop it already," Brian belted out and swatted Justin in the head again.

Both men continued to laugh...they were completely unable to stop themselves. Justin's seemingly innocent experiment had caused them to go off their rockers in amusement.

Unable to stand but needing to get up, Justin started crawling off the bed. 

"Where are you going? To pour your first glass of pineapple juice?" Brian asked trying to get himself under control by sucking his lips into his mouth.

"No, I gotta take a piss," Justin answered crawling across the floor towards the bathroom.

Brian's attempt to calm himself down failed with Justin's answer. "I wonder what it'd taste like if you drank piss for three days straight."

"Eww, that's just fucking gross, Brian," Justin called out as he disappeared into the bathroom, pulled himself up so he was standing over the toilet and started peeing.

"I don't know, Sunshine, I read on the internet...." Brian couldn't even finish what he was going to say because he started bursting up laughing all over again.

Justin started cracking up again at the thought of how crazy it sounded that he was willing to do something just because he'd read it on the internet. His laughter caused him to lose his balance and he fell against the wall, splashing pee on his foot. 'Oh fuck,' he thought, shaking his foot in the air.

Hearing Justin laugh again and then the thud on the wall sent Brian reeling all over again. 'Oh fuck,' he thought and he headed toward the bathroom himself.

"That's one hell of a pee," Brian said as he moved to join his giggling lover at the toilet.

Justin just gave him a threatening wave of his spraying dick and Brian shut up immediately. As they finished peeing, their laughter subsided some except for the occasional huff and grin and jiggle of their shoulders. "Oh, fuck," Brian sighed. "I haven't had a giggle fit like that since Mikey and I sat here getting stoned and thinking of ways that Smelly Melly could get pregnant without the use of my sperm."

They finished, Justin flushed, and they moved toward the sink. "Funny how you didn't need to be high to have one this time," Justin added nonchalantly as he put his foot in the sink and turned on the water.

"Hmmm, yes. That is interesting. I guess you're my drug now." Brian grinned and kissed Justin on the neck.

"Well, I am addictive," Justin smirked.

"Fucking got that right," Brian agreed. "And the withdrawls are a fucking bitch." Brian shivered at the thought, then smiled and leaned in for another kiss...this time on the lips.

"Ahhh, you say the sweetest things sometimes," Justin purred and kissed him again as he washed his foot.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Brian asked noticing Justin's foot in the sink.

"And sometimes you don't." Brian swatted his leg. "I'm washing my foot," Justin finally answered.

Brian arched an eyebrow to say 'no shit' and ask 'why'.

"Because I pissed on it," Justin innocently explained.

They both stared at each other for a second then laughter broke out again and echoed through the loft.


End file.
